Poetry Club
by Elphie Marky
Summary: When Isadora joins the poetry club at Prufrock, she gets nominated to go to a poetry school. She's only going to let one person stop her. Will he? KI. [complete]
1. New Clubs at Prufrock

**A/N: I wrote this story during French, Biology, and other classes because I didn't feel like paying attention. School is useful again… hah. All references to Klaus's appearance will be that of Liam Aiken's. I do not own the books therefore I cannot go check real quick exactly what he looks like, but I do have tons of Liam pictures on my computer, and since he played Klaus in the movie… there you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE.**

**Chapter 1**

Isadora placed the metric ruler on her desk next to the 10 centimeter ball point pen she had just measured. She caught a glimpse at the clock. _Five more minutes_, she thought. She looked over at the dark haired boy next to her. Klaus diligently wrote down measurements in his notebook. Isadora smiled.

"Class," Mrs. Bass said loudly, "I have an announcement."

The class hushed, eager to hear what Mrs. Bass had to say.

"VP Nero has started a music club," she announced happily. The class groaned. "Also, a poetry club has been formed. If you are interested in joining these clubs, sign up today."

Isadora smiled. She was eager to join the poetry club. _Finally, something food had come to Prufrock. Actually no. The Baudelaires had been a good thing that had recently arrived at Prufrock. One Baudelaire in particular. _ She glanced over at Klaus. He was putting his supplies away, paying no attention whatsoever to Isadora. She sighed. Ever since she saw his gorgeous blue eyes, she wished she could stare into his eyes for hours. Caught up in her daydreams, she didn't notice Klaus calling her name.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her trance.

"Can I walk you to lunch?" Klaus smiled at her as he asked his question.

"Sure," she gathered her books and walked into the lunchroom with her friend. After filling their trays with pasta, the headed over towards the table where Duncan, Violet, and Sunny were sitting. Violet was helping Sunny eat the noodles.

"Isadora," Duncan started, "did Mrs. Bass tell you about the new clubs?"

"Yes," Isadora replied happily. "I'm excited."

"That's great," Violet added. "I wish they would start an inventors club." She sighed.

The children finished their meal and headed back to class. Violet and Duncan walked Sunny back to Nero's office before rushing to Mr. Remora's office.

Isadora sat down in her chair. Klaus sat in his seat: a row to the left and a seat ahead of Isadora. He looked back at Isadora and flashed his adorable half smile. She couldn't help but smiled back. She loved his little half smile. After staring for a moment, she realized she must have looked like a total dork, a very obvious dork. She sighed as she picked up a ruler to measure the length of the wedge of cheese, which Mrs. Bass had placed on her desk. After hastily scrawling down the measurement, she looked up and Klaus. He was hunched over his desk, carefully measuring the wooden block that Mrs. Bass had given him.

The bell finally rang after a seemingly endless class. Klaus and Isadora walked into the hall where they spotted Violet and Duncan.

"Want me to walk with you to sign up or the poetry club?" Klaus offered.

"Sure, thanks," Isadora blushed slightly. "Are you signing up too?"

"No, poetry really isn't my thing," Klaus explained. "I'd be happy to walk with you though."

"Thanks," Isadora led the way towards the sign up table. There was hardly anyone there. Isadora signed her name on the list and read the three names signed before hers. The nerdy people of course. But of course, she was one of those people.

"You have nice handwriting," Klaus complimented as they walked towards the cafeteria for dinner. After scarfing down cold meatloaf, the children headed for the Orphan's Shack before the recital. On the way there, they had an encounter with Carmelita Spats, a very nasty student and Prufrock Prep.

"Did you sign up for the poetry club, cakesniffer?" Carmelita directed her question at Isadora.

"Yes," Isadora answered. "Please excuse us, we have important things to take care of."

"Like making out in the Orphan's Shack?" Carmelita asked sarcastically.

"Let's go, Klaus," Isadora grabbed his arm and pulled him past the bratty student. Violet, who was carrying Sunny, gave Carmelita a dirty look, as did Duncan.

"Stupid cakesniffers," Carmelita muttered as she walked the opposite way down the hall.

"She is so annoying," Isadora practically screamed as soon as they were outside.

"Calm down. Izzie," Duncan playfully patted his sister on the back. "At least you have sweet friends." He looked over at Violet, whose cheeks turned pink at the mention of her name. Isadora was looking at Klaus, not Violet.

Violet opened the door of the shack and sat down on her bale of hay. Klaus danced around in his noisy shoes to scatter the crabs. The other orphans sat down in the shack and sighed. They were not happy at all to attend another one of Nero's concerts.

"Think he'll ever realize how bad he sucks?" Duncan asked, plopping down next to Violet.

"Nah," Isadora shrugged. "He's a musical genius." The other orphans shared a moment of laughter. They all signed when they heard the bell signaling them to head for the auditorium where the concert took place.

Isadora sat next to Klaus who was next to Duncan who was next to Violet who had Sunny on her lap. After three hours, Isadora couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. As soon as she closed them, she was asleep. Her head tilted, but Klaus didn't seem to mind it leaning against his shoulder. He smiled as a warm feeling took him over.

"Izzie, Izzie," Duncan shook his sister awake. "Wake up, I bet you made Klaus's shoulder fall asleep."

"Huh?" Isadora rubbed her eyes.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder," Klaus explained. "It's okay though, don't worry."

"I'm sorry," Isadora apologized. "You should have woken me."

"No, it was fine really," Klaus smiled.

Duncan rolled his eyes and pulled his other triplet up. The orphans said good night and went to their separate living quarters to get a peaceful night's sleep.

**A/N: I have the next few chapters written, I just have to type them up. Yeah, that's the sucky part about writing during school. It makes the day go faster though… Review!**


	2. Almost Too

**A/N: Here's chapter two. I believe I wrote most of this during bio. It's going to get exciting now. On with it…**

**Chapter 2**

"Is everyone here?" Mr. Remora asked. "Can we start the meeting?"

"The students gathered in Mr. Remora's classroom hushed. There were about five kids who had joined the poetry club. Isadora had been busy writing poetry in her pitch black notebook. She brushed a piece of dark hair out of her eyes and looked up, eager to begin the meeting.

"Does anyone have ant poems they have previously written that they would like to share?" Mr. Remora asked.

Isadora eagerly raised her hand – too eager. _There I go, acting like a dork again_, Isadora thought.

"Yes, um, Miss Quagmire, right?" Mr. Remora was happy to have an eager student join his club.

"Yes, I'm Duncan's sister," she replied, fumbling through her notebook, black as her sweater, to find the perfect poem. _Should I read a love poem that I wrote (with Klaus in mind) or a funny one or… oh this one,_ Isadora selected one of her poems.

"Okay, I'm ready," Isadora began.

"_Like the flowers bloom in May,_

_My love for you is day to day."_

"Very good, Isabella," Mr. Remora praised.

"Isadora!" she corrected.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry," he apologized. "You have some real talent."

"Thanks," she smiled as she sat down. Other students shared their poems, but Mr. Remora didn't praise or compliment their poems the way he had Isadora's.

She happily sauntered back to the Orphan Shack, clutching her pitch black notebook close. She slipped on her pair of noisy shoes that lay abandoned at the door of the shack. She tossed her black loafers next to her brother's and entered the shack.

"Hey, Izzie: Duncan greeted, taking a break from playfully wrestling with Violet. "How was the meeting?"

"It was great," Isadora gushed. "Mr. Remora really liked my couplets."

"I really like your couplets, too," Klaus entered the conversation.

"He's so nice," Isadora sat down next to Klaus on the bale of hay. "I wish he was our teacher, Klaus."

"No, you don't," Violet and Duncan said at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled. Klaus and Isadora looked at each other and rolled their eyes, although they could both relate to their siblings stares.

Klaus took a mental picture of Isadora's eyes. They were dark brown and expressive. Klaus though they were pretty. _Isadora is pretty_, Klaus thought. He realized that he was practically staring at Isadora so he averted his eyes to Sunny, who was asleep on her bale of hay.

"Violet," Duncan began, "would you like to go outside for some fresh air?"

"Sure," Violet answered almost too cheery. She took his arm and went outside.

As soon as they were out the door, Isadora burst out, "They're almost too obvious." Secretly, she hoped that Klaus would pick up on her not so obvious hint.

"Yeah, Violet always was giggly around a boy she liked," Klaus told Isadora. "This one time, she liked this kid named Steven and he was the only person she would talk about. Then he moved away and she cried for a week and hasn't like a guy since."

"Guess Duncan broke her wall," Isadora suggested.

"Yeah," Klaus agreed. "So…"

"Umm," Isadora twiddled her thumbs. _This is awkward_, she thought.

The awkwardness ended when Violet and Duncan entered the shack. They were giggling.

"Izzie, let's go," Duncan said, "bye, Baudelaires!"

"Bye!" Violet and Klaus said as the Quagmires left the shack, switching their shoes outside.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Klaus narrowed his eyes at Violet.

"No, what?" Violet tried to play dumb.

Klaus just gave her "the look". "The look" was a facial expression that Klaus gave to people who were trying to be sneaky.

"Okay, okay, Violet gave into "the look". "We went outside to be in private. Then Duncan—"

"Klaus cut her off, "You know what, I don't even wanna know. G'night." He laid down on his hay pile and looked over to stare at the ugly green wallpaper with the hideous pink hearts. He shut his eyes to look at a pleasant mental picture. Isadora's face popped into his mind. A smile curled the lips on Klaus's sleepy face. He thought about everything that had happened to the Baudelaires recently. They were at a school to learn, they had met the Quagmires, and as of right now, Count Olaf was nowhere to be found. As these thoughts milled around in his head, he realized that things seemed fortunate and good. Almost too fortunate and good for unfortunate orphans like the Baudelaires…

**A/N: The next few chapters should be up soon. Review!**


	3. Aswell Academy

**A/N: Thanks ChoFrog09 and dqc for the reviews.**

**Chapter 3**

"Please," Mr. Remora begged. "Just read a few more."

"Yeah, c'mon Isadora," the other students of the poetry club begged.

"All right," Isadora's face was lit up with a huge grin. She fumbled through her black notebook to find her best poems. Last Tuesday, she had written four love poems. "Klaus Baudelaire" was written several times on the page margins along with numerous hearts. She blushed but selected a poem from that page and read it out loud.

"_My heart beats from deep inside,_

_My love for you, it will not hide_."

The small audience clapped and Mr. Remora yelled "Bravo!"

Isadora flipped through to the poems she had written today. She had a weird dream last night about people who were on the good side, but had betrayed them and joined Count Olaf. It had inspired her to write a couplet.

"_She led him on and let him fall,_

_Taking it back, betrayed after all._"

"Wow, that was deep," Kassandra gasped. "I love it."

"Yeah, great, read another," Mr. Remora beckoned.

"All right, one more," Isadora compromised. She flipped to the beginning of her book. "Aha!" She selected a poem.

"_Fire is evil, but can be good,_

_Bringing us together, like a true love would._"

Them members of the poetry club clapped. Afterwards, Mr. Remora dismissed the students to go off to dinner.

"Isadora, can I talk to you?" Mr. Remora grabbed her shoulder before she could go to the cafeteria for dinner.

"Sure," Isadora smiled at him.

"I have a question, well more of an opportunity for you," he explained. "I've noticed your talent in writing, obviously. There is a school affiliated with Prufrock Prep called Aswell Academy. As I'm sure you know, Abigail Aswell was a great poet back in the day so she started a school centering around poetry and writing."  
"That sounds like something I'd like," Isadora commented.

'"Nero has notified me that a scholarship for their school is available. I think you are very deserving of this prestigious award. Would you like to accept?" Mr. Remora looked hopeful.

"What about Duncan?" Isadora did not want to lose her other triplet.

"He would stay here at Prufrock," Mr. Remora explained. "I'm sure he'd be fine with Violet and her little brother and that baby."

"I don't know," Isadora said. "I'd love to take advantage of this superb opportunity, but before I commit, I'd like to talk it over with Duncan first."

"Well, all right," he agreed. "Let me know by the next meeting."

"Okay, thanks. See you then," Isadora left the room and hurried off to eat with her friends.


	4. Seeking Approval

**A/N: This chapter is really short. Sorry. I'll try and have chappie 5 up with it. Reviews please!**

**Chapter 4**

"I think you should go for it, Iz," Duncan encouraged as the remaining Quagmires sat in the dorm library. He wrote down all of the details of Aswell Academy in his dark green notebook. "I'll be fine here. I have Violet so I won't be alone. And Klaus and Sunny."

"Are you sure?" Isadora asked. "I don't know, Dunn."

"Why don't we tell the Baudelaires tomorrow and see what they think?" Duncan suggested.

"That's a good idea, Dunn," Isadora smiled. "I think I'll go to bed now. Night!"

"B'night, Izzie," Duncan yawned. "I think I'll join you."

**A/N: See, told you it was short.**


	5. An Almost Klaus Isadora Moment

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, I write all of Isadora's poems, so that's why they aren't that great…**

**Chapter 5**

"So are you gonna take the scholarship?" Violet asked excitedly after Isadora finished her story about last night. "It's a wonderful opportunity."

"I don't know," Isadora replied, frowning. "I'd love to take it, but I don't want to leave you guys."

_I don't want you to leave either,_ Klaus thought. Instead, he said out loud, "Do what your heart is telling you."

"I'm afraid to do that," came the reply. Her heart was telling her to let Klaus know how she felt, but she was afraid of the response.

_Oh no! She doesn't like me. She's afraid to go to Aswell and she's afraid to do what her heart is telling her. _He sighed, but had to be happy for his friend no matter what his feelings were.

As Isadora sat in Klaus that day, she wrote love couplets instead of notes about the history of the metric system.

_He stole my heart,_

_I feel he might rip it apart._

_As sudden as this feeling came,_

_I just wish he felt the same._

_Let's float away to a land of peace,_

_So our troubles will forever cease._

"Well, Miss Quagmire?" Mrs. Bass was hovering over Isadora's desk.

"Huh?" Isadora quickly closed her notebook and looked up at the teacher.

"I asked you if you knew the measurement of the wedge of cheese you measured yesterday." She was obviously mad.

"I don't remember," Isadora replied, looking at her feet.

"Then I suggest paying attention next time." Mrs. Bass continued the lesson.

Isadora felt her cheeks burn crimson as she noticed the numerous students staring at her. She sighed and stared at her feet for the rest of class.

"Hey, Iz, wait up," Klaus called, out of breath from chasing his friend.

She stopped and turned to face him. "I think I'm going to take the scholarship and go to Aswell. Dunn and I discussed it."

Klaus's face fell—and Isadora saw it. "That's great." He tried to sound as happy as possible. He really was happy for his friend, he was just sad that she was leaving. He knew he had to tell her—sooner instead of later.

"I think its best," Isadora reassured Klaus—and herself. "I only wanted to do it if I had your support."

"Isadora, I have to tell you something," Klaus took her hand.

"Yes?" Isadora's eyes brightened.

"I just wanted to tell you," but he chickened out, "that I'll support you no matter what you do."

"Oh," she let out an inner sigh. "Thanks."

"What?" Klaus could tell she was disappointed.

"Nothing, I just thought you were going to say something else," Isadora replied. "Let's go to dinner." She walked ahead.

"I wish I could," Klaus muttered under his breath, sighing as he followed Isadora to dinner.


	6. What She Left Behind

**A/N: This is the last chapter I have written down from school. It's kinda short. I don't know when I'll have chappie 7 up… maybe tomorrow or Monday. Thanks for your reviews.**

**Chapter 6**

"I'm so glad that you are taking advantage of this wonderful opportunity," Mr. Remora clasped his hands together in an almost sinister manner. "I'll be sending the paper back to Aswell Academy tomorrow."

Isadora offered a fake smile and excused herself. She had one day left at Prufrock. One day left with Duncan, Violet, Sunny—and Klaus. She had to let Klaus know, but she didn't want to get hurt.

**That Night**

"Hey Dunn," Isadora called from the dorm room, "have you seen my black notebook?"

"No, did you leave it in class?" Duncan suggested. "Or in the Orphan Shack?"

"Oh my gosh!" she shrieked. "I did leave it there."

"The Baudelaires will give it to you tomorrow," Duncan assured.

"Yeah," Isadora muttered, heading up to bed.

**At the Orphan's Shack**

The Baudelaires entered the shack after Nero's concert. Violet immediately tucked Sunny into her little bale of hay. Klaus pulled down the blanket and a dark book fell off the bed and opened on the floor. _What's this?_ he thought. He picked up the open notebook and realized that it was Isadora's notebook. He knew it was wrong to read her personal book, but something caught his eye. There were doodles all over the page. "I love K.B.", "Klaus Baudelaire", and "Mrs. Isadora Baudelaire" were written everywhere, along with hearts. He blushed, but smiled. _She does like me,_ he thought. _Now I just have to tell her how I feel._

Before he closed the book, Klaus noticed a poem that had "For Klaus" written above it. Her read the poem over and over again and smiled.

_My love for you, tried and true,_

_Return this feeling I have for you._

He did return the feeling, and he was going to tell Isadora.

"Klaus, what's that?" Violet had noticed Klaus reading a book. "Is that Isadora's book?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Klaus stammered. "She must have left it here. I'll give it to her tomorrow."

"Oh, okay," Violet shrugged, slipping under her blanket.

"Night, Vi, Sunny," Klaus murmured, taking off his glasses.

"Soir," came the reply from Sunny.

"Night, Klaus," Violet said. "Night Sunny." And with that, the Baudelaire orphans fell asleep.


	7. The Little Black Book

**Chapter 7**

The Baudelaires met the Quagmires at the door to the cafeteria. Violet was carrying Sunny, and she smiled when she saw Duncan. Isadora was so nervous about losing her book, that she didn't even notice the black rectangle tucked under the middle Baudelaire's arm. She looked around nervously. She always felt awkward when she was alone with Klaus. Duncan and Violet were already in line, Sunny in tow.

"So are we gonna get in line or what?" Isadora asked, a certain uneasiness audible in her voice.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Klaus replied.

"Oh?" her eyes lit up.

"I found this in the Orphan's Shack," Klaus dangled Isadora's notebook in front of her.

"My book!" She cried out. She wasn't sure if she should be happy that her book was accounted for, or sad knowing that her personal feelings could be advertised to everyone. Klaus smiled at her and held the book between them. Isadora smiled and reached out her hand, grasping the black notebook. When she tried to take the book from Klaus, he held on – tight. She looked at him, confused.

"Klaus gulped and said, "I like you, too."


	8. The Moment We've All Been Waiting For

**A/N: Wheeee I finished the story today in English class! I'm being nice and typing up all three chapters tonight, so a review on each chapter would be nice. I love when my inbox is full of reviews. Hope you like it. They're short. Sorry, but that's how it came. Oh well.**

**Chapter 8**

Isadora only stared. As soon as Klaus's words sunk into her head, she questioned, "How- how did you know?" Klaus had now let go of Isadora's notebook.

"Well," Klaus began. He told Isadora about how he hadn't seen the book and that it fell off of his bed. He said, "I saw my name, I mean, I didn't mean to read it but it caught my eye."

Isadora looked teary-eyed.

"I've liked you for awhile," he explained. "Since we became friends. I was just too afraid to say anything. I mean, I thought you were too pretty to ever like a guy like me."

"Oh Klaus!" She wrapped her arms around him. "I was so scared. I thought you didn't like me because you didn't object to me going away."

"I thought it was your dream," Klaus interrupted. "I didn't want to be selfish."

"Oh, Klaus," Isadora gushed. "I don't want to leave here. I already lost Quigley. I'd be leaving Duncan and you and your sisters. I thought that you wanted me to leave." She hugged him.

The two orphans let out of the hug, but Klaus's hands remained at Isadora's waist and Isadora's at Klaus's neck. Their faces were so close. Isadora's breath was short. Klaus sensed the nervousness in her as she gently shook in his arms. Daringly, Klaus kissed Isadora on the cheek. But that wasn't enough for her—she wanted more. She pulled Klaus close to her and kissed his mouth. He kissed her back. They were leaning against the dismal gray walls of the empty hall at Prufrock, all the children now in the cafeteria.

Reluctant to end their adolescent passion, Isadora pulled out from the kiss. Klaus half-smiled. _He's so cute_, she thought, returning the grin.

"I have to talk to Mr. Remora," she kissed him on the cheek and skipped down the hall toward Mr. Remora's classroom.

A feeling of accomplishment—no, completeness—came over Klaus as he entered the lunchroom and jumped into the line behind one of Carmelita's friends. He was all smiles—and Duncan, Violet, and Sunny didn't need to ask why.


	9. Prettiest Girl, Cutest Boy

**Chapter 9**

Isadora joined the already dining orphans at a small table in the corner. She placed her bowl of cold oatmeal on the table and sat down on the bench next to Klaus. They smiled at one another, recalling their new found romance.

Isadora looked across the table at Violet and Duncan. "Dunn, why are you eating with your left hand?" She noticed him struggling. She also observed that his right hand and Violet's left hand were under the table.

"Vooshy!" Sunny cried, meaning something like "Look under the table!"

Klaus and Isadora laughed. They finished their meals early.

"We're going to class now," Isadora said, standing up, "we have a test and I need to study."

"Yeah," Klaus agreed, wiping his mouth with a paper napkin. "See you at lunch." He waved good-bye to his sisters and Duncan, and he followed Isadora out of the cafeteria. Hesitantly, he grabbed her hand. He loosened up as Isadora's fingers laced through his. Klaus smiled. He was walking down the hall with the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Isadora smiled because she knew that she was holding the hand of the cutest boy she had ever laid eyes on.

It was hard for them to look at their tests instead of in one another's eyes. They knew it was meant to be. There was a melting in their hearts when they were together.

Klaus decided that it would take a great deal of misfortune to separate them. The irony never crossed his mind. Misfortune played a big role in Klaus's life.


	10. Epilogue: Bad Mr Remora

**A/N: Remember in Chapter 6 how Mr. Remora "clasped his hands together in an almost sinister manner"? Well, that was important.**

**Chapter 10 (Epilogue)**

"What do you mean she's not going?" Nero replied furiously to Mr. Remora after he was informed of Isadora's refusal. "Coach Genghis will be very disappointed."

"I'm sorry," Mr. Remora begged for mercy. "She came to me this morning and said she couldn't leave her brother."

"Now its going to be even hard to get the Quagmire sapphires," came a sinister voice from the corner. A tall figure emerged. He had a turban covering his one eyebrow and expensive running shoes covering a tattoo of an eye on his ankle. Nothing could hide the shininess of his eyes. "Now I must think of a new plan to capture those bratty twins. I've already devised a fool proof plan to capture the Baudebrats and steal their fortune."

"Well, you are a genius," Nero flattered. "You'll think of something."

"So tomorrow, we begin S.O.R.E. and my quest to capture the Baudelaire fortune will end." He laughed an evil, villainous laugh. Nero joined in as Mr. Remora cowered in fear.

**A/N: The end! Did you like it? I'm thinking of writing sequels. Maybe have one when Klaus and Isadora meet up at Hotel Denouement and one after the series. Maybe, I don't know. Let me know in your review if you would like this to be continued.**


End file.
